the boy who died
by CrazyAnimeGurl14
Summary: "you killed me. i loved you and you killed me. you beat me and abused me and i loved you now i'm. . ." rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I never figured out why he was so abusive. But finally all the bruises and cuts have finally caught up to me. I guess my body gave up. It couldn't handle him anymore of his temper. It just gave in. and now I'm lying here in a morge. My elder sister Kisara comforting my younger sister Amane while my eldest brother akefia comforted the two. "I swear Ryou I'll find your killer. I promise." Kisara said while she stroked my hair. Kisara was chief at the police department. I should have told her went the beatings from Bakura started. Now because of my stupid fears I'm dead. I just stood there and watched my little sister crying and I couldn't do anything about it. I mean what the bloody hell is a spirit supposed to do? I'm dead. Now let's look back the month before I died.

A/N: sorry chapter one is so short. But I promise the other chapters will be longer. Btw this is fanfiction is to my personal friend n9horsesbubbles. She loves Tendershipping.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

-One month ago –

"Come on Ryou!" Amane yelled as she ran through the house to go see my sister who just came back from war. "Don't worry Amane I'm coming" I shouted as I walked calmly behind her. My two sisters were very close, like two peas in a pod. They were attached at the hip. Then when Kisara joined the army everything changed when she left for war. Usually Kisara did all the house work, the cooking, the cleaning, the laundry, she did it all. When Kisara left, Amane felt as though the chores have fallen onto her. So when Kisara left Amane would come home from school she would do all the chores and then her homework. I would always ask her if she needed help but she would always refuse me. It kinda sucked seeing her like that. Anyway back to the story.

Kisara got down on her knee to be at Amane's height as Amane ran into her arms. "Welcome home Kisara." I said as I rushed out of the house with Amane. Kisara got all teary eyed seeing her siblings once again after 2 years overseas. "I missed you guys so much. You guys know that right?" Kisara stated as we both walking backed into the house with me and Amane.

A/N: hey guys sorry this chapter was so short. But I hope you guys like it the next chapter will be longer.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I was sitting at the dinner table with my sisters as we ate our dinner that I had cooked. Like normal I was wearing a long sleeve shirt. For a while I have been dating this guy who at first was a total sweetheart but now that we have been dating for a couple months he has gotten really… abrasive for the lack of a better word.

"So how is School Ryou?" Kisara asked as she took a bite of her salad.

"Um it's pretty good, I mean they give us a lot of homework but I'm okay with that it keeps me busy." I stated leaving out my boyfriend.

"He's got a boyfriend~ they make weird noises when they are together~" Amane stated. Great my 7 year old sister just told my Eldest sister that I was having sex with him.

"Amane . . ." I stated shyly as my cheeks flushed pink. The next thing I heard was Kisara laughing.

"Awe ryou, why did you tell me you had a boyfriend? ~" Kisara said as she smiled at me. Maybe I was off the hook with looking my virginity at the age of 16 . . . hopefully this wasn't just an act she was putting on for Amane.

"I was a little embarrassed about telling you Kisara." I said ad I took a bite of my mashed potatoes.

"Ryou, I'm your older sister you can tell me anything. Mom and Dad aren't here anymore so I'm in charge of you guys. I wish I could be here more of the time, but I'm here now and I will staying for a while so you two don't have to worry. I'll be working part time at the police office while I'm here. I'm going to be Chief of the department." Kisara said as she stood up and washed empty plates.

I was upstairs in my room working on my homework while Kisara and Amane were asleep in their room. I heard a knock on my window and saw my white hair lover and abuser. I got up and opened the window and let him in.

"Hey runt" he stated as he hugged me and grabbed my butt and gave a slight squeeze.

"Hello Bakura" I stated as I slightly arched my back feeling his hand on my buttocks. All of a sudden he punched me in the gut.

"What the hell did I tell you about calling me by my name." Bakura stated as he grabbed my hair harshly and pulled me over to the bed and shoved me onto it. I looked at him with fear. He started to unbuckle his belt and unzipped his pants and pulled me to the edge of the bed. I was nervous. This would be the second time he has done this to me.

"Master please don't" I pleaded. He grabbed my arm harshly and dug his nails into my skin drawing blood as he dragged as he tied me to my bed.

"You little bitch, and bitches should be punished." Bakura growled before he smacked me again.

I woke up the next morning naked in my bed, body sore. I got up and looked at the rope burns on my wrists and ankles along with a couple of small shallow cuts everywhere and a used condom on the floor next to the my bed along with a cigarette bud.


End file.
